


Love Is The Beauty Of The Soul

by vampyreranger



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius becomes the slave of Marcus the Terminator, the most famous gladiator in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is The Beauty Of The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The title and cut tag come from a quote by Saint Augustine. Great liberties are taken with history. "Salve" is an informal welcome and "pulcher" means beautiful in Latin. 
> 
> I'm unsure what other tags or warnings I should put up. Any suggestions on this front would be very helpful.

Caius grew more and more frightened the closer he came to the cell of Marcus the Terminator, the most feared gladiator in all of Rome. He pulled at the hem of his tunic, trying in vain to lengthen the hemline. He had thought he was ready to be given to Marcus, his virginity a boon from a wealthy benefactor to reward Marcus' strength and courage in the arena. But now he was not so sure of his readiness.

At last the guards led him to the correct cell and unceremoniously dumped him inside. Caius stumbled and fell into the darkened space, expecting to feel his face hit the unforgiving stone wall. Instead, he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and save him by inches from pain and injury.

The strong arms turned him around to face their owner, a handsome man with rough-hewn features and a strong, muscular body. It was clear to Caius that this man could do whatever he wished with him, by force if necessary. A frisson of fear slid down his spine at the thought.

"Now, who might you be lad?" queried the larger man.

"I'm Caius, a boon given to you by Emperor Commodus for your victories in the arena," Caius replied, lifting his chin high. He would let no hint of fear be known to his new master. He may have been sold as a whore, but he would not act like one.

"Well I'm Marcus," his master said, leaning in close as though it were a secret shared by just the two of them.

"Before you can stir yourself up into a panic, let me tell you that I have no intention of using you or taking you by force," Marcus continued. "I know how it feels to be owned and have your every action controlled by another. I'll not lie and tell you I'm not drawn to your beauty. But if anything happens, it'll be on your terms."

Caius nodded mutely, overwhelmed by the events of the day and the emotional whirlwind his thoughts had been. He lay down on the pallet next to Marcus when he beckoned and allowed himself to relax, safe in the knowledge that he would not be harmed.

The days that followed began to form a sort of routine. Caius would roam the dormitory that housed the gladiators by day, often watching Marcus' matches and by night he would keep their cell clean and make sure there was food and water for the both of them. It often felt like a sort of ersatz marriage. Especially when Marcus came back from a particularly brutal fight and he would tend to him, bathing him, cleaning his wounds, and massaging the tension from his master's muscles.

And then one night the routine changed. Caius looked up from his tasks at the sound of Marcus' footsteps and greeted him as always with a shy smile and a quiet "Salve". Marcus' breath hitched and he stepped forward to greet Caius in turn.

"Salve," Marcus murmured, approaching Caius with the same caution used in taming wild animals. At last he reached his side and cupped Caius' cheek with a warm, calloused palm. Caius swayed towards Marcus as a snake to a charmer, leaning up onto his tiptoes to press his soft lips to Marcus' firm mouth. Marcus smiled into the kiss and pressed back, gently, so as not to frighten Caius.

Caius broke the kiss, face a flaming red, and stumbled back across the room to finish his tasks. That night Marcus laid an arm over Caius' waist and tugged him tenderly into the circle of his arms. Caius smiled faintly and turned over so that he could lay his head on Marcus' shoulder. The weeks had taught him that Marcus' arms were the safest place in the world to be.

Still more time passed in much the same way as before. Only now, after chores were completed and Marcus' wounds tended to, Caius was given lessons of a most thorough sort. Each night came with a new pleasure. Caius learned to love the deep, hungry kisses Marcus bestowed on him, as though he were the most beautiful person in the world, a godsend that Marcus did not deserve. He discovered that his nipples were wonderfully sensitive, particularly to gentle pinches and tender suckling. Marcus loved to hear him cry out to the gods while he sucked and nibbled on one nipple, pinching the other between two calloused fingers.

When the night finally came that Marcus removed their tunics and aligned their hips, rubbing their cocks together in one large hand until the friction was too much, Caius came so hard he swore nothing could ever be that intense. And then the next night Marcus decided to kiss and lick down his body, sucking a mark on the soft inside of his thigh so that he would feel the depth of their passion all the next day. But no, his love wasn't done there. He threw Caius' legs over his shoulders and licked a stripe down his cock and back up. He mouthed the head and swallowed as much of Caius' length as he could, his hand stroking the rest in time to the bobbing of his head. Caius came with a shout and blacked out from the exertion.

The next night Caius greeted Marcus with a kiss and led him down to their bed. "When will you have me?" he asked.

"Whenever you wish me to," Marcus replied calmly, though his body was afire with the thought of being buried in that gorgeous, tight body.

"I wish it," Caius stated heatedly.

Marcus stripped the tunic over his head and reached out to do the same for his boy. Then he lay Caius down on his front, draping himself over the other's lithe frame. He licked his way down Caius' back, sucking kisses down each of the prominent knobs of his spine. When he finally reached his ass, he carefully parted the cheeks and blew warm air on the hole. Caius jerked and moaned at the unexpected contact. Marcus lapped around the rim, darting small licks inside his hole. Finally he thrust his tongue inside of Caius, holding his hips down while he bucked against the overwhelming pleasure. He thrust his tongue in and out of Caius, reveling in the boy's moans and whimpers of pleasure.

When he deemed him ready enough, Marcus withdrew his tongue and spat into his hand, coating his fingers thoroughly. He pressed a finger inside Kyle, searching for that one spot that would make him wild. He knew he found it when Caius choked out a lust-filled "Marcus" and pushed back greedily on his finger. Marcus pressed another finger inside and slowly began stretching Caius in preparation for his cock.

After long moments of this, Caius began to squirm and finally ordered, "Enough Marcus! Fuck me already!"

Marcus grinned a feral grin, full of teeth and replied, "As you wish!"

He spat into his hand again and coated his cock. He switched their positions so that Caius was straddling his hips. "It'll be easier if you guide the pace," Marcus said.

Caius nodded and pressed down, taking Marcus' cock into his body little by little until he finally sat atop his lover, filled to the brim. He took a moment to let his body adjust and then began to raise up and push back, increasing his speed until he set a rhythm to his liking, hard and fast. Marcus clung to Caius' hips, giving him support while he took his pleasure from Marcus' body.

Before long, Marcus could feel his climax coming on. He switched one hand from Caius' hip to his cock, fisting his length in counter-rhythm to their hips. Caius came with a gasp and tightened all the muscles of his body. The rippling of muscles around his cock was all Marcus need to come with a shout inside Caius. 

Marcus rolled them to their sides and gently pulled out of Caius. He gathered his boy into his arms and settled down for a peaceful night's sleep. Caius snuggled deeper into his arms and kissed him on the shoulder.

"I love you Marcus," Caius whispered sleepily.

"And I you, pulcher," Marcus replied.


End file.
